


Rendezvous

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M, Tumblr, golden compass au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence fics. Prompt: Spirk Golden Compass crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Kirk/Spock Golden Compass crossover thing

"Be quiet Astra, you’ll get us caught!" muttered Jim to his daemon   
(currently in the form of a bird), who then perched resentfully on his   
shoulder.

"It’s not worth it Jim, they won’t come" she chirped in his ear “Spock   
and logos would never break the rules."

"Shows how much you know" said Jim, pointing in the distance at the   
figure that was undeniably his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one, maybe I’ll make it into a whole fic? Also, Kidfic!


End file.
